Misunderstanding
by myprecious1303
Summary: [MyungJong/LJong] An Infinite couple fanfiction. Oneshoot! Cast : Kim Myungsoo / L, Lee Sungjong, Kim Sunggyu. Lee Sungyeol. (a little bit crack pairing with MyungGyu and YeolJong moments) ketika Myungsoo dan Sungjong saling salah paham karena moment-moment dengan hyung-hyung mereka...


**Title : Misunderstanding**

**Casts : Infinite Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong, Kim Sunggyu, Lee Sungyeol**

**Pairing : Myungsoo x Sungjong (MyungJong) **

**Genre : Romance (Oneshoot)**

**Author : myprecious1303**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

"_**Oppa! Apakah kau adalah appa dari Jureumi?"**_

"_**Ya, tentu saja!"**_

"_**Lalu, siapakah eomma nya? Aku ingin menjadi eomma nya!"**_

"_**Anii! Jureumi sudah memiliki eomma, kau tidak bisa menjadi eomma nya!"**_

"_**Jinjja?! Memangnya, siapa yang menjadi eomma Jureumi?"**_

"_**Tentu saja Lee Sungjong!"**_

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut masih saja berputar-putar di otak namja tampan bermata elang itu. Sang visual Infinite. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Myungsoo.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam tetapi sepertinya seorang Kim Myungsoo tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, ia masih tetap terjaga, duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal hingga ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan jam tidurnya.

Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Malam itu Infinite habis mengisi acara fan meeting pep concert. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga ia mendengar perbincangan antara Sungyeol dan salah satu fans ketika sesi fantalk.

Myungsoo tidak akan mempedulikan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Sungyeol dan fans nya, tetapi ketika ia mendengar nama Lee Sungjong disebut-sebut dalam perbincangan mereka, tentu saja mau tidak mau seorang Kim Myungsoo harus turut serta mendengarkan perbincangan tersebut.

"_Apa-apaan coba maksud perkataan Sungyeol hyung tadi? Sungjong? Eomma dari Jureumi? Okelah aku tidak keberatan TETAPI jika akulah yang menjadi appa Jureumi, bukan Sungyeol hyung!"_

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungjong adalah sepasang kekasih, itu artinya Sungjong milik Myungsoo dan Myungsoo milik Sungjong. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jugalah bahwa seorang Kim Myungsoo tidak akan pernah membagi Lee Sungjong nya kepada siapapun. Lee Sungjong hanya miliknya, seorang.

"_Kalau Sungyeol hyung bilang ia adalah appa dari Jureumi dan Sungjong eomma dari Jureumi, itu artinya secara tidak langsung Sungyeol hyung mengatakan bahwa Sungjong adalah pasangannya kan? Oh shit, kurasa bahkan semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Myungsoo lah pasangan sejati Lee Sungjong!"_

Myungsoo terus membatin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kesal. Ya, dia kesal dan lebih tepatnya lagi cemburu karena hyung nya seenaknya saja mengakui jika Sungjong adalah ibu dari peliharaan hyung nya. Myungsoo tidak suka itu.

Bukan hanya itu saja sih sebenarnya. Semenjak awal acara fanmeet itupun Myungsoo sudah merasa badmood karena posisinya berada disebelah Sunggyu hyung, jauh sekali dari Sungjong. Padahal disetiap acara kedua pasangan itu harus selalu berdiri berdampingan walaupun atas kemauan Myungsoo sendiri.

Dan alasan berikutnya, karena selama acara itu Sungjong lebih sering memberikan fan service tanpa dirinya, lebih cenderung ke hyung-hyung lainnya. Memang sih masih dalam batas yang wajar, tetapi tetap saja Myungsoo tidak rela jika kekasihnya tidak memberikan fan service bersama dirinya.

Dan yang tak kalah pentingnya : ketika Sungyeol mengatakan hal itu, Myungsoo tidak melihat Sungjong membantah kalimat-kalimat Sungyeol tersebut, Sungjong hanya meringis mendengar perkataan hyungnya.

"_Bahkan Sungjong sendiri tidak membantah ketika Sungyeol hyung mengatakan dia adalah eomma Jureumi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membantah Sungjongie? Aku tidak suka itu! Itu artinya kau sama saja menyetujui perkataan Sungyeol hyung… apakah kau memang sudah tidak ingin bersamaku ya? Kau lebih memilih Sungyeol hyung?"_

Perdebatan batin Myungsoo akan terus berlanjut jika saja seorang namja bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Myungsoo-ah, kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir pukul dua belas, dan besok kita ada jadwal."

Teguran dari hyung tertuanya itu behasil membangunkan Myungsoo kembali ke alam sadar. "Ne hyung, aku tahu itu."

"Kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau masih terjaga jam segini."

"Tidak hyung, baiklah aku akan tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur hyung?"

Sunggyu menghela nafas. "Hei, aku memang selalu tidur paling akhir disini, setelah memastikan kalian semua sudah tertidur."

"Ah, arasseo. Baiklah aku tidur duluan hyung, jaljayo."

"Jaljayo Myungsoo-ah."

Myungsoo dapat mendengar Sunggyu keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya ketika ia sudah terbaring dibalik selimut bersiap untuk tidur.

"_Pokoknya, aku harus berbicara dengan Sungjong secepatnya."_

* * *

Keesokan harinya

**-Sungjong pov-**

Hari ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, karena itulah aku hanya bermalas-malasan di dorm. Aku mengganti-ganti channel tv dengan bosan. Hu-uh, sepi sekali dorm ini. Andai saja ada Myungsoo hyung disini, pasti aku tidak akan kebosanan seperti ini. Lagipula, aku rindu padanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini jadwal kami semua sibuk, dan aku dan Myungsoo hyung jarang sekali memiliki jadwal yang sama.

Seperti saat ini, ketika aku free Myungsoo hyung sedang ada jadwal syuting Running Man bersama Sunggyu hyung. Huuh, kenapa sih hanya mereka berdua yang ikut Running Man? Coba kalau kita bertujuh, seenggaknya aku masih bisa bersama-sama Myungsoo hyung saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sunggyu hyung, itu mengingatkanku kembali pada kejadian kemarin ketika kami mengisi fan meeting pep concert. Myungsoo hyung berdiri jauh sekali dari tempatku, hampir dikatakan ujung-ujungan malah. Dia berdiri di sebelah Sunggyu hyung. Memang sih mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai jika mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Huhuhu, aku takut Inspirit mengira sekarang Sunggyu hyung lah pasangan dari Myungsoo hyung, bukan aku lagi. Aku tidak rela jika harus ada MyungGyu couple atau MyungYeol couple atau apapunlah itu, pokoknya hanya boleh MyungJong – tidak ada yang lain!

Oh iya, saat ini pun Myungsoo hyung sedang satu jadwal dengan Sunggyu hyung. Dan hanya mereka berdua lagi, tidak ada member lainnya yang bersama mereka. Tuh kan, lagi-lagi ada saja moment ketika mereka hanya berdua. Bukan tidak mungkin kan para Inspirit akan berpikir tentang couple baru, MyungGyu couple. Apalagi belakangan ini pula aku dan Myungsoo hyung jarang bersama-sama, makin sedikitlah moment tentang MyungJong couple.

Aku pun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut. Sudahlah, lupakan tentang itu, lebih baik sekarang aku melakukan hal lain.

Kumatikan tv yang tengah menyala dan kuraih iphone ku. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuka akun twitterku. Hmm kira-kira, apa ya yang sedang dilakukan para Inspirit? Iseng, aku pun mulai membuka timeline akun-akun fanbase Infinite.

**-End of Sungjong pov-**

* * *

"_**MyungGyu couple jjang!"**_

"_**Is that anyone realized that Myungsoo and Sunggyu always get together nowadays?"**_

"_**Infinite's new couple, MyungGyu!"**_

"_**Banyak sekali MyungGyu moments belakangan ini, apakah ini pertanda mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?"**_

"_**Visual – leader couple~ not bad! MyungGyu forever~!"**_

"_**Kemarin Myungsoo – Sunggyu bersama terus di fan meeting pep concert dan hari ini bersama-sama di Running Man? How sweet they are!"**_

"_**Lihatlah – betapa cute nya ketika Myungsoo dan Sunggyu bersama!"**_

Tulisan-tulisan sejenis itu banyak sekali terdapat di berbagai akun fanbase Infinite. Dan hampir setiap fanbase yang di baca oleh Sungjong semuanya membicarakan MyungGyu couple, bahkan ada beberapa foto-foto Myungsoo dan Sunggyu terbaru, saat kemarin mereka berfoto bersama di acara fan meeting dan hari ini ketika mereka berdua syuting Running Man. Yeah, memang di beberapa foto fantaken hari ini, Myungsoo dan Sunggyu terlihat selalu bersama-sama dan sesekali mengobrol sambil tertawa berdua.

"_Apa-apaan ini! Aku tidak suka! MyungGyu couple? Oh – hahaha lucu sekali! Sudah jelas-jelas pasangan sesungguhnya itu adalah aku dan Myungsoo hyung sedangkan Sunggyu hyung dengan Woohyun hyung, lalu berita macam apalagi ini!"_

Sungjong segera meng sign out akun twitternya dan membanting iphone nya dengan kesal.

"_Tuh kan, sekarang semua tebakanku benar. Inspirit mulai berpikir ada suatu hubungan khusus antara Myungsoo hyung dan Sunggyu hyung karena kedekatan mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan mereka mulai meng shipper MyungGyu couple."_

Tanpa disadari tiba-tiba air mata menetes membasahi kedua pipi Sungjong.

"_Aku tidak mau…. Tidak mau jika Myungsoo hyung bersama Sunggyu hyung! Bagaimana jika…. Jika Myungsoo hyung lebih memilih Sunggyu hyung daripada aku? Bagaimana kalau… Myungsoo hyung sudah tidak mau lagi denganku? Bisa saja kan….? Apalagi belakangan ini... aku dan Myungsoo hyung jarang sekali bersama-sama, bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau Myungsoo hyung mulai bosan denganku…"_

Sungjong meraih bantal sofa dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. Membiarkan air matanya terus menetes dan menumpahkan segala kegelisahan hatinya.

"_Aku takut jika Myungsoo hyung benar-benar lebih memilih Sunggyu hyung dibandingkan aku, aku takut jika…. Suatu saat MyungGyu menjadi real dan aku harus berpisah dengan Myungsoo hyung…"_

* * *

-Malam hari nya-

"Myungsoo-ah, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Tepukan pelan dan teguran dari sang leader Infinite berhasil membangunkan si visual yang tengah tertidur itu. Kedua nya berada di sebuah van, yang kini berhenti tepat di gedung dorm mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja sampai di dorm seusai syuting Running Man sejak pagi.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah bangun. Turunlah duluan, aku menyusul."

Sunggyu mengangguk, dan keluar terlebih dahulu dari van meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sedang membereskan tasnya.

Setelah memastikan semua barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal di van, Myungsoo bergegas turun dan berjalan menuju dorm nya. Sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan kekasihnya, Sungjong.

"_Jongie sedang apa ya? Apakah dia sudah tidur?"_

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi Myungsoo yakin bahwa Sungjong belum tidur. Kekasihnya itu selalu menunggu dirinya hingga sampai di dorm, barulah ia pergi tidur. Atau setidaknya, jika memang sudah terlalu lelah Sungjong pasti tetap menunggunya di ruang tengah walaupun akhirnya ia ketiduran.

Myungsoo meraih gagang pintu dan memasuki dorm. Dilepaskannya sepatunya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dan tepat sesuai perkiraannya, Sungjong terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ditemani tv yang masih menyala.

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya ia memang lelah sekali, tetapi jika ia melihat Sungjong entah mengapa ia dapat mengabaikan rasa lelahnya itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Hai, sedang apa chagi?"

Biasanya, jika Myungsoo datang – bahkan ketika Myungsoo baru saja sampai dipintu, Sungjong sudah berlari menyongsongnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Myungsoo, lalu menanyakan apakah ia lelah atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Namun sekarang, hingga Myungsoo duduk disebelahnya pun Sungjong belum juga bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah." Kata Sungjong singkat.

Myungsoo merasa ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Sungjong. "Tentu saja. Tumben kau tidak memelukku seperti biasa chagi? Tidak merindukanku?"

Sungjong mematikan tv dan menoleh kearah Myungsoo yang duduk disampingnya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya hyung segera tidur."

Lagi-lagi Sungjong mengabaikan pertanyaan Myungsoo. Myungsoo menghela nafas melihat sikap Sungjong yang begitu dingin padanya.

Sungjong berdiri dari duduknya, hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tapi tepat ketika ia melewati Myungsoo, dengan cepat Myungsoo meraih pergelangan tangannya dan berdiri di hadapan Sungjong.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Sungjong dapat merasakan kedua bola mata Myungsoo menatapnya tajam. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Myungsoo.

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam, aku ingin tidur hyung."

"Tapi kenapa…."

"Kau juga harus tidur hyung secepatnya hyung, jaljayo."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sungjong kembali mengabaikan kalimat Myungsoo. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas Sungjong melepaskan cengkraman tangan Myungsoo di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Blam.

Pintu kamar namja cantik itupun tertutup meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sedang terperengah seorang diri di ruang tengah.

"_Ada apa lagi dengan Sungjongie? Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu padaku? Sangat dingin, berbeda dengan biasanya."_

Myungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pikirannya kemarin.

"_Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kemarin? Kalau begitu aku harus secepatnya berbicara dengan Sungjong."_

* * *

Namja tampan bermata elang itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sinar matahari sudah menyeruak masuk ke celah-celah tirai jendela kamarnya, membuatnya sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ia meraba-raba bawah bantalnya dan meraih ponselnya.

Pukul 09.00 AM

Oke, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia bangun. Kim Myungsoo pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya duduk menyandar pada dipan kasurnya.

Sembari sesekali menguap, ia mulai mengutak atik ponselnya. Tanpa sengaja Myungsoo melihat tanggal di ponselnya.

August 27th 2013.

"_Ulang tahun Sungyeol hyung."_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu ia pun memutuskan membuka aplikasi twitter, bermaksud mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada hyungnya itu.

Baru saja ia hendak mengetik tweets untuk Sungyeol, tak sengaja matanya menangkap tweets Sungjong di timeline nya. Segera saja dibukanya account Sungjong untuk membaca tweetsnya.

Ada satu tweets terbaru yang di post tepat pada pukul 12 tadi malam.

"Yeollie hyung~^^ Saengil chukkhae! Aku lah orang pertama yang mengucapkan _"

Dalam tweets tersebut pun ada satu link berisi selca Sungjong yang diupload oleh Sungjong sendiri,dikhususkan untuk ucapan ulang tahun Sungyeol.

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Oh ayolah, lagi-lagi hatinya dihinggapi perasaan tidak suka dengan moment Sung brothers itu.

"_Apa-apaan sih tweets ini? Lagi-lagi Sungyeol dengan Sungjong! Lalu Jongie, untuk apa dia mengupload selca nya sendiri untuk Sungyeol? Dan kenapa pula Jongie harus mengucapkan yang paling pertama? Aisshh apa-apaan sih ini! Atau jangan-jangan…. Memang benar ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua…?"_

Myungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas.

"_Aku harus meminta kejelasan pada Sungjong. Secepatnya. Jongie… apakah kau memang sudah bosan denganku…?"_

Namja tampan itu pun melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat dikasurnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk menulis tweets ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Sungyeol. Dengan langkah berat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, agar pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang dari sekarang.

* * *

Cklek.

Myungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia hendak mencari Sungjong, beruntunglah karena saat itu ternyata Sungjong juga berada di ruang tengah, sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Myungsoo pun segera duduk di samping Sungjong.

Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Mmm Sungjong, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Myungsoo memecah keheningan sambil menatap Sungjong lekat.

Sungjong menoleh dan balas memandang Myungsoo. "Apa?"

Terlihat jelas kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Biasanya mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang paling mesra di dorm Infinite dan sulit untuk dipisahkan. Tapi sekarang, keduanya sama-sama bersikap dingin, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya.

Lagi-lagi hening sejenak, sebelum Myungsoo kembali bersuara "Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja Lee Sungjong."

"Akan kujawab, ta-tapi kenapa….."

"Kalau kau memang sudah bosan denganku, lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan kita."

"….."

Kedua mata Sungjong melebar mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. Ia terdiam, dengan ekspresi terkejut terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, seolah hendak bicara tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Kedua matanya masih menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan ia dapat merasakan kalau matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Oh god, Sungjong sungguh tak pernah menyangka Myungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Memang saat ini hubungan mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, tapi biasanya jika ada masalah – apapun itu - keduanya tidak pernah menyebutkan kata-kata 'final' seperti itu.

Myungsoo sendiri masih menatap Sungjong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah ada perasaan sedih, kecewa, kesal, jengkel dan sakit hati semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Perlahan Sungjong menundukkan kepalanya, ketika dirasakannya setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi itu maumu? Baiklah, jika kau memang maunya seperti itu. Semoga…kau bahagia..."

"Dan semoga kau bahagia juga dengan Sungyeol hyung."

Seketika Sungjong mendongak, menatap wajah Myungsoo dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mulai bosan denganku kan makanya belakangan ini kau selalu dekat dengan Sungyeol hyung."

"Aku? Sungyeol hyung? Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun! Atas dasar apa hyung berpikir seperti itu?!"

Myungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Sungjong-ah, sudahlah… tidak usah mengelak lagi, mulai sekarang kita kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun jadi… tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi dariku…"

"Aku serius hyung! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sungyeol hyung, dia hanya hyung ku sama seperti yang lainnya, tidak ada yang special!"

Myungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Jongie-ya… walaupun kita sudah berakhir tapi sejujurnya hingga saat ini pun aku masih belum bisa menghapus perasaanku padamu…." ujar Myungsoo sedih. "Tapi ternyata kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku sehingga mau tak mau aku harus rela melepaskanmu…"

"Bohong! Bukannya kau yang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku, sehingga kau sekarang meminta putus dan menyalahkanku bahwa aku ada apa-apa dengan Sungyeol hyung padahal kau sendiri yang sebenarnya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sunggyu hyung!"

Kini giliran Myungsoo yang terkejut. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan segera menegakkan duduknya, menatap Sungjong lekat.

"Aku? Sunggyu hyung? Apa maksudmu…"

Sungjong yang sudah diselimuti amarah segera memotong kalimat Myungsoo. "Oh ayolah, tidak usah berpura-pura! Belakangan ini kan kau yang selalu bersama-sama Sunggyu hyung, selalu melakukan aktivitas berdua dengannya! Makanya sekarang kau meminta putus padaku, agar kau bisa bersama Sunggyu hyung kan? Kau sengaja menyalahkanku dan membawa Sungyeol hyung, agar kau punya alasan untuk putus, yakan?!"

Tunggu. Myungsoo merasa ada yang janggal disini. Ia terperengah mendengar semua kata-kata Sungjong. Sunggyu hyung? Dirinya? Hei jangan-jangan…..

"Sungjongie, apa maksudmu itu….."

"Apa? Kau mau mengelak lagi hyung?!"

"Bukan begitu, kau salah…."

"Aku? Salah? Oh oke! Memang akulah disini yang salah, aku selalu salah dan kaulah yang selalu benar!"

"Jongie please dengarkan aku du…."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu hyung! Kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku….hiks….Kau jahat hyung! Hiks…. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa..."

Kalimat Sungjong terputus karena seketika itu juga dengan cepat Myungsoo membungkam mulut Sungjong dengan bibirnya.

"H….hy-hyung…."

Myungsoo mengabaikan panggilan itu dan mulai melumat bibir Sungjong dengan lembut. Sungjong meronta dan mencoba melepas tautan bibirnya, tetapi Myungsoo terus menempelkan bibirnya semakin erat, hingga dirasakannya Sungjong mulai berhenti meronta dan akhirnya membalas ciumannya dengan pelan.

Myungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sungjong. Dengan ibu jarinya, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sungjong.

"Jangan menangis, ne…. Mianhaeyo."

Sungjong terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan tangan Myungsoo terulur hendak membelai rambutnya, namun tiba-tiba…

Grep!

Sungjong memeluk pinggang Myungsoo erat dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang Myungsoo. Myungsoo terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera membalas pelukan Sungjong. Didekapnya Sungjong dengan erat dan diciumnya puncak kepala Sungjong dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Myungsoo hyung… Apakah kita harus berhenti sampai disini…?" ucap Sungjong pelan.

"Aku pun lebih mencintaimu Jongie… percayalah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi berkata seperti itu hyung…?"

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengecup dahi Sungjong dengan sayang. "Mianhae, itu salahku. Kurasa… ada kesalahpahaman disini, yakan?"

Sungjong pun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Myungsoo dan menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "Kau pasti yang salah paham padaku."

"Kau pun juga salah paham padaku kan Jongie-ya?"

Sungjong memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi kau yang lebih parah, sampai membawa kata-kata jahat terlarang itu hyung."

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar kalimat namja cantiknya itu. 'Kata-kata jahat terlarang.' Itu maksudnya adalah ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'putus' pada Sungjong.

"Ne, kurasa kau benar cantik. Mianhae chagiya…"

Sungjong masih sedikit cemberut, membuat Myungsoo tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kemari, cantik."

Myungsoo menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Sungjong duduk di pangkuannya. Ya, karena ia tahu – Sungjong sangat senang sekali duduk dipangkuannya.

Sambil mengulum senyum kecil, Sungjong berpindah posisi duduk menjadi di pangkuan Myungsoo. Ia duduk menyamping, agar bisa tetap berhadapan dengan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo pun melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping milik Sungjong. Lalu diciumnya kedua pipi Sungjong bergantian, dan terakhir dikecupnya bibir manis Sungjong.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Sungjong. Yeah, ia memang sangat suka jika Myungsoo melakukan hal itu padanya, dan karena itulah sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia pun balas melingarkan kedua lengannya di leher Myungsoo.

"Naah begitu dong, senyum chagi, kau terlihat makin cantik berkali-kali lipat jika kau tersenyum." goda Myungsoo.

Sungjong memukul bahu Myungsoo dengan main-main. "Gombal hyuung."

"Anii, aku serius chagi. Oh ya, aku minta maaf atas kata-kata jahat terlarang yang tadi kukatakan, ne? Kau memaafkanku kan chagi?"

Sungjong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Nee, aku maafkan hyung… Tapi…kau dan Sunggyu hyung…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sunggyu hyung chagi, aku bersumpah. Aku tahu – kau pasti salah paham kan, karena belakangan ini aku sering bersamanya?" potong Myungsoo cepat.

"Ya… kau harus tahu hyung, karena belakangan ini kalian selalu bersama-sama terus. Dari mulai fanmeeting pep concert, Running Man,dan lain-lain. Banyak sekali Inspirit yang mengira kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, bahkan mereka sampai mengshipper MyungGyu couple…"

"Ssstt! Tidak ada MyungGyu couple atau apapun itulah namanya, hanya ada kau dan aku, Jongie sayangku. Memang belakangan ini aku selalu bersama Sunggyu hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… jadwal ku belakangan ini memang banyak sekali yang kebetulan selalu bersama Sunggyu hyung, jadi mau tak mau aku bersama dia terus, chagi…"

"Tapi aku melihat foto-foto moment kalian berdua di Running Man dan sepertinya kau terlihat senang-senang saja tuh hyung."

Myungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Sungjong erat dan menatap kedua mata namja cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Pertama, diacara Running Man itu, hanya ada Sunggyu hyung orang yang paling aku kenal dekat dibandingkan dengan artis-artis lainnya, jadi mau tak mau aku pun selalu bersama dia. Kedua, moment MyungGyu itu pun ada karena kami berdua satu tim, sama-sama dari Infinite. Sejujurnya aku maunya kau lah yang satu tim denganku, bukan Sunggyu hyung, tapi sayangnya, hanya kami berdua yang diundang ke acara itu. Jadi, aku tidak 'senang-senang' seperti yang kau pikirkan, cantik."

Sungjong mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah hyung, aku percaya padamu kok. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sungyeol hyung."

Kini giliran Myungsoo yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Aku sungguh-sungguh hyung! Lagipula… apa sih yang membuatmu berpikir aku ada apa-apa dengan dia?"

"Yeah… habisnya waktu di acara fanmeeting pep concert, Sungyeol hyung mengatakan kalau dia adalah appa Jureumi dan kau adalah eomma nya, dan kau tidak membantah hal itu. Itukan artinya sama saja kau menyetujui kalau kau pasangannya Sungyeol hyung, sedangkan sebenarnya kan kau itu milikku! Lalu yang kedua, untuk apa pula kau mengupload selcamu dan mengirimkannya untuk Sungyeol hyung dan mengatakan kalau kau lah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Aku tidak suka kau memberikan fotomu pada orang lain, kau kan milikku bagaimana jika Sungyeol hyung nanti benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?"

Sesaat, Sungjong hanya melongo mendengar rentetan panjang kalimat Myungsoo yang tiada henti itu. Lalu sedetik berikutnya ia tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha…. Hyung, apa-apaan sih kamu? Itu kan hanya main-main…hahaha…."

Kali ini giliran Myungsoo yang cemberut karena ditertawakan Sungjong. Sungjong yang menyadari hal itu segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia meraih kedua pipi Myungsoo dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Begini ya Myungsoo hyungku seorang… Cemburumu itu lucu sekali,sungguh! Itu kan hanya main-main… tapi di satu sisi aku senang kau cemburu itu artinya kau perhatian dan sayang padaku hyung."

Myungsoo melengos sebal. "Tentu saja Jongie sayang, aku sayang sekali padamu tau… justru itu aku takut kehilanganmu…"

Sungjong tersenyum manis. Di dekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Myungsoo, dan perlahan ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir Myungsoo dan menciumnya sekilas dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae chagi… Baiklah, aku jelaskan semuanya. Pertama, masalah aku eomma Jureumi dan Sungyeol hyung appa Jureumi. Itu hanya main-main hyung, sungguh. Aku pun menanyakan hal itu pada Sungyeol hyung sehabis acara, 'hyung mengapa kau mengatakan aku eomma Jureumi dan kau appanya?' lalu dia menjawab 'tentu saja aku appa nya kan dia peliharaanku. Kalau masalah kau eomma nya itu, aku hanya iseng kok menunjukmu sebagai eomma Jureumi. Habis aku lelah, jika aku mengiyakan permintaan fans itu supaya dia menjadi eomma Jureumi, bisa-bisa Inspirit lain akan heboh dan saling rebutan menjadi eomma Jureumi. Lagipula, tadi kau lah yang persis berada disampingku, jadi aku langsung menyebut namamu saja deh.' Begitu katanya hyung! Kalau kau masih tak percaya, kau boleh kok nanya langsung ke Sungyeol hyung."

"Oke lah, lalu yang berikutnya?"

"Yang kedua, masalah tweets ku itu. Hyuung, aku hanya menulis tweets ucapan selamat ulang tahun tanpa niat apapun, sungguh! Masalah selca ku itu, kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik hyung, sebenarnya tweets ku itu pun tidak menyertakan username Sungyeol hyung, aku menulis tweets itu memang benar untuk mengucapkan pada Sungyeol hyung, tapi aku tidak mengirimkan padanya! Aku mengupload selca ku itu untuk para Inspirit kok, agar mereka lebih bersemangat, kan kita semua sibuk terus dan jarang sekali berkomunikasi langsung dengan mereka… jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kan? Dan lagi, supaya mereka juga tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Sungyeol hyung, begitu loh hyung…"

Myungsoo mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan namja cantik yang duduk dipangkuannya itu. Okelah, semuanya masuk akal, dan ia yakin Sungjong tidak berbohong padanya. Memang itu hanya kecemburuannya yang berlebihan dan kesalahpahaman saja.

"Nah, kau percayakan padaku hyung? Sungguh, aku sangaaat sangat mencintaimu dan hanya kaulah yang ada dihatiku, dan kumohon jangan…."

Kata-kata Sungjong terputus karena untuk kesekian kalinya Myungsoo kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman hangat. Sungjong pun membalas ciuman Myungsoo, dan untuk beberapa menit kedua nya saling memagut bibir hingga akhirnya Sungjong mendorong bahu Myungsoo pelan karena ia kehabisan nafas.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sampai kapanpun. Aku berjanji, karena kita memang akan bersama-sama terus sampai mati. Dan aku bersumpah bahwa hanya kau lah yang ada dihatiku, sekarang dan selamanya. Lee Sungjong chagiya, saranghae…"

Sungjong tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimat Myungsoo, sembari kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Myungsoo. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya diperpotongan antara bahu dan leher Myungsoo, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma harum tubuh Myungsoo yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu. Nado saranghae, Myungsoo hyungku…"

-END-

* * *

Author's note :

Hai readers! Kembali lagi nih authornya seperti biasa dengan ff myungjong dong... dan ini ff myungjong ketiga bikinan author! hehe. Gimana menurut kalian? jelek/bagus/aneh/ngebosenin/biasa aja/pasaran? maaf deh kl gak memuaskan, ff ini juga idenya mendadak bgt sih. terinspirasi dari acara infinite fan meeting pep concert sama running man eps 162 yang ada infinite nya, terus juga dari tweets ucapan hb sungjong buat sungyeol hehe. oh ya untuk dialog yang sungjong eomma jureumi itu, itu real loh sungyeol pernah ngmg kyk gitu tp kata2nya aja disini rada diubah soalnya author lupa gmn kalimat persisnya. ok deh kl gitu tolong tinggalin review nya ya,follow or fav juga boleh. review kalian penting banget loh supaya author nya semangat nulis lagi, hehe. thanks before! :)


End file.
